


Black Tears

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong mungkin terlihat seperti rocker yang tangguh, tapi ia memiliki hati yang lembut dan merupakan teman setia. Ia ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya dan dibesarkan oleh neneknya. Pun ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah menengah setelah difitnah terlibat dalam prostitusi. Meskipun awalnya sulit, ia memoles pecahan mimpinya, dan bertekad pergi ke ibu kota untuk mewujudkannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
> I gain no profit from this fanfiction

 

 _Aku tidak tahu di mana aku dilahirkan._  
Aku juga tidak pernah melihat rupa ayahku.  
Aku pun tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa ibuku.

_Aku dibawa ke kota tepi pantai saat berumur empat tahun._

_Lantas aku tinggal di kedai kecil dengan wanita kasar yang katanya adalah nenekku.  
Mulai saat itu, aku hidup di lingkungan yang dipenuhi kata-kata kotor._

_Kini aku bekerja untuk menunjang diriku sendiri.  
Di saat yang sama, aku mengais kembali potongan-potongan mimpiku._

 

* * *

 

“ _Annyeong_ , BEAST _imnida_!”

Gemuruh sorak memenuhi kafe yang tak terlalu luas tersebut. Sambutan pengunjung kafe terdengar lebih meriah begitu _band_ terakhir yang tampil malam itu mulai memasuki panggung.

 **_Wae ireohke sikkeureobke hago danilkka_ ** _(okay)  
(Why does it make so much noise)_

 **_Ullyeophejige malhalke_ ** _  
(I will say it out loud so it resonates)_

 **_Yeogin ojima naui badaya_ ** _  
(Don’t come here this is my ocean)_

 **_Yeogimajeo oyeom dwaebeorilkka duryeowo_ ** _  
(I am afraid that this place will be tainted as well)_

 **_Nae badaya naui badaya_ ** _  
(It is my ocean, this is my ocean)_

 **_Nareul bichun thaeyangmajeo gariryeo hajima_ ** _  
(Don’t try to block the sun that shines on me)_

“ _Thank you_!”

 

 

“Dingin sekali….”

Sekelompok remaja tampak menunggu di luar pintu belakang kafe yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi tempat performa bagi _band_ Big East, lengkap dengan buket bunga dan bingkisan penuh tanda mata. Jaket kulit tak banyak membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka di bawah guyuran salju. Namun mereka masih setia untuk menanti para idola yang mereka yakini akan segera keluar dari pintu berbahan logam itu.

“Mereka muncul!” para _fangirls_ tak membuang waktu ketika melihat pintu dibuka. Berbondong-bondong mereka menyambut para personel Big East. Setiap nama _member_ pun tak luput mereka teriakkan.

“ _Omo_! Kalian menunggu di luar di cuaca sedingin ini?” seru sang vokalis yang merasa khawatir bercampur haru. Ia lantas mengembangkan senyumnya, “Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini.”

“Kau tetap yang terbaik!” sorak seorang _fanboy_ sembari menyodorkan sebuket bunga lili putih. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa yang mengidolakannya lebih banyak berasal dari kaum adam, sama seperti dirinya.

“ _Gomawo_ —”

“Jaejoong- _sshi_!” pekik seorang pemuda yang menerobos kerumunan penggemar. _Fanboys_ lainnya terlihat kurang senang lantaran ia berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya cemburu.

“Ini hadiah untukmu,” imbuhnya ketika menyerahkan _shopping bag_ pada Jaejoong.

“Woah, apa ini? Vivienne Westwood?” Jaejoong merasa takjub karena pemuda imut itu mengetahui desainer favoritnya, tanpa ia pernah mengatakannya. Barangkali karena cincin yang selalu dikenakannya di jari tengah.

“Apa tak masalah kalau aku menerima ini, Karammie?” Ia yakin yang diberikan kepadanya bukan sesuatu yang murah.

Alih-alih menjawab, penggemar berat Jaejoong itu justru terlihat berkaca-kaca, “Kau mengingat namaku adalah Karam?”

“Kau selalu ada saat kami _perform_ ,” _bahkan selalu berdiri di barisan depan_ , “bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingatmu.”

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Karam itu masih tampak diliputi rasa senang, berbanding terbalik dengan para _fans_ lain yang merasa bahwa Jaejoong dimonopoli olehnya.

“Ah, Jaejoong- _sshi_ , minggu depan adalah ulang tahunmu, bukan?”

Jaejoong merasa bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar mengenalnya dengan baik.

“Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun yang kedelapan belas.”

“ _Gomawo_ ,” ucap Jaejoong disertai kecupan singkat di bibir Karam, sebelum ia dan personel lainnya meninggalkan kafe.

Karam pun jatuh terduduk dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan penggemarnya yang lain berteriak histeris akibat ulahnya.

 

 

“Ini untuk konser hebat hari ini,” seru Shim Changmin manakala ia dan ketiga _member_ Big East lainnya berada di kedai yang selalu menjadi tempat singgah mereka sepulang konser.

“Bersulang!” sorak mereka bersamaan, diikuti denting empat gelas besar yang dipenuhi bir.

“Kita yang terbaik di _battle_ antar _band_ malam ini, kan? Aku yakin orang-orang datang untuk menonton kita,” ungkap Changmin sambil menyantap omeletnya, “Sebelumnya aku tak pernah membayangkan mempunyai begitu banyak penggemar.”

“Tapi mereka semua berpenampilan ala Jaejoong. Bukankah itu menyeramkan?” timpal Choi Seunghyun, sang _drummer_ sekaligus _leader_ , dengan acuh tak acuh.

“Wow, ternyata jaket. Aku sangat tersentuh,” celetuk Jaejoong ketika membuka hadiah yang paling berkesan untuknya malam ini. Ia pun tak sabar mencoba blazer merah pemberian Karam tersebut, yang dapat dipastikan sangat mahal.

“Para _fans_ pasti akan mencekik anak itu,” canda Jung Yunho sambil menghisap rokoknya, “Kasihan.”

“Aku pikir dia tak akan mati sampai memberikan balasan setimpal untuk ciumanku. Kau tahu kan kalau ciumanku sangat mahal.” Jaejoong menimpali candaan Yunho.

“Kejam,” desis sang kekasih.

“ _Ahjumma_ , tambah!”

“Minnie, cukup untuk minum-minumnya! Bukankah besok kelulusanmu?” omel Jaejoong yang duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda sebayanya itu.

“Kau tidak diwisuda juga, Jae?” goda Yunho sembari menyemburkan asap rokoknya ke arah Jaejoong.

“Aku sudah di- _drop out_ , Tuan Pikun!”

“Aw, begitu saja marah. Aku malah cuma tamatan SMP.”

“Kalau begitu berhentilah berlagak lebih baik dariku.”

“Hahaha.”

“Yak, kalian membuat _uri_ mahasiswa hukum tertawa,” ucap Changmin menanggapi gelak Seunghyun, yang memang tak biasa terjadi pada pemuda bertampang dingin itu.

“Aku masih penasaran bagaimana Jaejoong kalau berseragam.”

“Lebih baik jangan, _Hyung_ ,” sahut Changmin, “Dia kelihatan sangat menyeramkan. Aku bahkan tak berani berbicara dengannya waktu itu.”

“Dasar pembual! Itu cuma pendapat pribadimu.” Jaejoong merasa tak terima, “Lagipula kau yang selalu mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Kau tahu, kau sangat merepotkan.”

Seunghyun tak bisa berhenti tertawa lantaran perdebatan kecil antara Jaejoong dan Changmin.

“Apa-apaan itu? Aku melakukannya karena kau selalu sendiri. Aku lah satu-satunya temanmu. Kau harusnya berterima kasih untuk itu.”

Ketiganya pun lantas tergelak mendengar celotehan Changmin.

 

 

“ _BEAST_ selamanyaaaaa~!”

_BRUK_

Changmin yang tengah mabuk itu tergeletak di trotoar bersalju setelah meracau sepanjang jalan. Ketiga kawan se- _band_ -nya hanya memandang malas lantaran tadi sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak.

“Dia pingsan. Ayo tinggalkan saja, dan pulang,” kelakar Yunho.

“Bagaimana kalau dia mati?” Jaejoong menimpali seraya terkekeh.

“Dia bisa mati,” sahut Seunghyun yang kemudian membantu Changmin untuk berdiri, “Aku akan memanggil taksi dan mengantarkannya pulang.”

“Wah, _uri_ Tabi memang kaya,” goda Jaejoong yang bersorak ala penggemar, “Kau benar-benar calon pengacara yang hebat.”

“Oi, Top, kalau kau memenjarakan Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa menjadi pengacara secepatnya,” canda Yunho. Tentu dengan meninggalkan Changmin di sana, dan membuat Jaejoong sebagai tersangka.

“Kau sadis, Tuan~,” rengek Jaejoong berlagak tak terima seraya mengikuti Yunho yang kembali mengambil langkah.

“Tunggu, Yun!” potong Seunghyun membuat keduanya berbalik, “Aku akan memberitahu Changmin soal itu. Lebih baik kau mengatakannya sendiri pada Jaejoong.”

“Hah? Soal apa?” lirih Jaejoong.

“Ah, itu—dulu Top botak, waktu kami masih tinggal di panti.”

“Tertawalah, dan kalian akan ku gunduli!” sahut Seunghyun dari kejauhan sebelum membawa Changmin memasuki taksi.

Keduanya pun tertawa sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

 

 

“Konser tadi sangat hebat,” desah Jaejoong ketika berada di dalam kereta, “Hm … apa aku terlalu membanggakan diri? Tapi aku bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya, yang jelas aku merasa sangat senang.”

“Haha, aku ikut senang mendengarnya,” sahut Yunho yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Sedangkan di sisinya yang lain menyandar dua gitar bersarung yang salah satunya adalah miliknya.

“Sungguh mengagumkan. Saat berdiri di panggung, aku seperti berada di puncak kepuasaan.”

“Bahkan lebih baik dari bersama seorang pria?” goda Yunho.

“Kalau itu tergantung bagaimana prianya.”

“Haha.”

 

 

“Brrr~ dinginnya~,” keluh Yunho begitu keluar dari stasiun.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Jaejoong. Angin yang berembus seolah sanggup membekukan tubuh di tengah musim dingin seperti saat ini, ditambah butiran salju yang terus turun.

“Bagaimana kalau aku terserang flu dan kehilangan suaraku yang berharga?” desis Jaejoong.

Keduanya lantas membongkar bingkisan dari _fans_ yang kebanyakan untuk Jaejoong.

“Apa tak ada sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tanganku? Bukankah aku juga mempunyai _fangirls_?”

“Pasti ada sesuatu, syal mungkin?”

“Ah, ketemu.”

Jaejoong turut memperhatikan syal bersulam nama Yunho dengan simbol hati di sekelilingnya.

“Imutnya~ haha.”

Syal yang cukup panjang untuk mereka kenakan berdua di tengah perjalanan menuju flat yang sudah setahun lebih mereka huni bersama.

 

 

“ _Nee_ , Yun … apa kau masih ingat?” Jaejoong membuka percakapan saat berada di bak mandi yang sama dengan Yunho, berendam air hangat berdua seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

“Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu juga sedang badai salju, seperti malam ini.”

“Ah, ya … aku ingat.”

“Sungguh?”

“Saat itu sebelum _live performance_ di hari Natal, beberapa tahun lalu.”

“Dua tahun tiga bulan yang lalu,” ralat Jaejoong.

“Aku masih bermain gitar di _band_ lamaku, Cassiopeia.”

“Kau begitu populer, berlagak keren di hadapan para gadis,” sungut Jaejoong.

Yunho tergelak, “Kau memakai mantel merah di hari itu.”

“Hm … ku rasa kau tak perlu sampai mengingat apa yang ku pakai saat itu.”

“Kalau aku tak ingin melupakan sesuatu, aku pasti tak akan lupa. Lagipula aku tak mungkin lupa dengan wajah _evil_ mu.”

“Oi, apa maksudmu?”

“Kau berdiri di barisan depan dengan tampang dingin. Aku jadi berpikir, ‘Ada apa dengan orang ini?’ dan aku juga merasa dipelototi. Selesai konser, Changmin membawamu ke _backstage_. Bagaimana kau mengenalkan diri juga mengerikan, ‘Jaejoong _imnida_ ,’ cuma itu yang kau katakan.”

 _Bahkan seperti tak ada kekuatan untuk sekadar mengatakan, “_ Bangapta _.”_

“Aku pikir kau tidak bisa mengucapkan kata lain.”

“Aku memang kurang supel. Apalagi saat itu banyak hal yang terjadi, pikiranku campur aduk.”

“Nah … karena kau menjual diri, lalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah?”

Jaejoong menarik kalung Yunho, rasanya ia ingin mencekik pria itu, “Bukan itu, Berengsek. Kau bahkan yang mengambil ke- _virgin_ -anku.”

Yunho tertawa hambar, “Maafkan aku, tenangkan dirimu.”

Padahal ia hanya bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong. Ia lantas meraih sabun cair yang kemudian ia tuangkan ke busa setelah Jaejoong melepaskannya.

“Aku memang ingin berhenti sekolah agar bisa bekerja, jadi tak masalah.”

“Tapi bukannya nenekmu bekerja keras untukmu? Kenapa kau masih merasa kurang?”

“Aku membutuhkan uang karena _Halmoni_ tak pernah memberiku secara cuma-cuma.”

“Ahaha.”

“Jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu!”

“Oke, oke.” Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mulai menggosoknya dengan lembut.

“Bukankah semua anak sama? Mereka menginginkan uang dari orang tua mereka, jadi mereka bisa bermain sepuasnya, dan mendapatkan apapun yang mereka mau. Kenapa hanya aku yang kurang beruntung?”

Kalau Jaejoong merasa tak beruntung, lantas bagaimana dengan Yunho?

“Tapi kau bukan bocah lagi, bukan? Jika takdir adalah harga mati, setidaknya pelan-pelan kau bisa membeli nasib dengan usahamu sendiri.”

Jaejoong termenung untuk sesaat, “Hm … belakangan aku belajar untuk berterima kasih kepada nenekku, meskipun dulu dia sering mengumpatku—yang membuat kami sering berdebat. Pasti sangat berat mengurus kedai seorang diri, juga untuk memperhatikanku setiap waktu. Tapi dia meninggal sebelum aku dapat berterima kasih. Bisa jadi aku yang membunuhnya….”

“Bukannya beliau terjatuh dari tangga?” Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

“Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku tidak membunuhnya! Dia hanya kurang sehat saat menuruni tangga, makanya jatuh. Tapi … aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk.”

“Apa?”

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya agar Yunho bisa menggosok punggungnya, “Aku membuatnya syok saat aku bilang dikeluarkan dari sekolah.”

“Apakah itu yang membuat beliau meninggal?”

“Aku juga tidak menyangkal tuduhan bahwa aku terlibat prostitusi. Pasti itu yang membuatnya sangat sedih. Dia tidak tahan terbaring di tempat tidur selama satu bulanan. Dia lalu jatuh, dan meninggal tak lama setelahnya.Dia pasti telah kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup. Jika saja aku menyangkalnya….”

“Tapi kenapa kau tak melawan saat itu?”

“Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melawan, dan lagi … aku tadi juga sudah mengatakannya padamu—aku sangat ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan.”

“Pasti sangat berat untukmu.”

Dalam diam Yunho terus menyimak apapun yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Tangannya pun tak berhenti menggosokkan busa di punggung _namja_ cantik itu.

“Sepertinya aku sudah pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya—tentang ibuku. Saat aku berumur empat tahun, dia menyerahkanku pada _Halmoni_ , lalu menghilang. Ibuku melahirkanku tanpa tahu siapa ayahku. Dia adalah seorang pelacur yang lari dengan bermacam pria. Pada akhirnya aku hanya menjadi beban untuknya….

‘Jaejoong, jangan menjadi seperti ibumu,’ begitulah yang selalu diucapkan _Halmoni_. Aku pun selalu dilarang mengenakan baju merah atau memakai warna cerah lainnya. _Halmoni_ bilang itu tak ubahnya dengan menggoda para lelaki, meski aku seorang _namja_.”

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia paham mengapa nenek Jaejoong bisa berpikir demikian.

“Saat _Halmoni_ meninggal, aku menjadi sebatang kara. Aku menggunakan upahku untuk membeli kado Natal untuk diriku sendiri— _coat_ merah yang ku pakai untuk pergi ke konsermu, dan aku sangat bersemangat waktu itu….”

Tanpa kata Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dari belakang, saling merasakan kehangatan di antara hati yang berhenti bernapas.

 

 

_Aku berlari menerjang badai salju untuk pergi ke konser Yunho atas ajakan Changmin. Namun cuaca buruk tak sedikitpun mengurangi semangatku lantaran untuk pertama kalinya aku mempunyai pakaian berwarna—sebab hitam dan putih bukanlah warna._

_“Dia_ sunbae _-ku di SMP, dua tahun lebih tua dari kita. Dia sangat keren. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya nanti.”_

_“Tak perlu, aku melakukan ini biar kau diam. Lagipula aku juga sedang bosan.”_

_“Tunggu sampai kau berbicara dengannya, dan kau pasti akan tahu. Dia sangat dewasa untuk ukuran pria seusianya. Dia tumbuh di panti asuhan dan menjalani hidup yang berat selama ini.”_

_Terkadang Changmin bisa menjadi begitu berisik. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menghentikannya, kecuali mendengarkannya sampai ia selesai._

_“Saat bayi, dia ditelantarkan di depan gudang dekat pelabuhan. Katanya sampai masuk berita waktu itu.”_

_“Minnie, kau pikir baik membicarakan orang di belakang seperti ini?”_

_“Tak masalah, karena Yunho sendiri selalu bangga akan hal ini.”_

_“Huh?” Sesaat aku tak tertarik untuk menghisap lintingan tembakau di sela jariku. Manusia seperti apa yang membanggakan kelahirannya yang tak diharapkan?_

_“Dia bilang tak banyak orang yang bisa masuk berita ketika mereka lahir. Dia bahkan tinggal di gudang itu setelah keluar dari panti. Dia pun tak pernah malu untuk mengatakan kalau di sanalah tempat kelahirannya. Dia ingin menjadi musisi profesional, karena itu dia malah bersyukur memiliki masa lalu yang penuh skandal.”_

_“_ Paboya _.”_

 _“_ Waeyo _? Padahal itu sangat keren menurutku.”_

_“Dia cuma menjual masa lalunya yang menyedihkan untuk mendapatkan simpati. Sungguh menggelikan.”_

_Tetapi aku tak sanggup mengalihkan atensiku dari_ namja _berbalut jaket kulit yang memainkan_ bass _-nya di_ stage _malam itu._ Spotlight _yang hanya menyorot padanya membuatku semakin sulit untuk memindahkan fokus._

Dia ditemukan di gudang dekat pelabuhan.  
Bahkan Yunho bangga akan hal itu.

 _Perkataan Changmin terus terngiang di tengah dengungan_ bass _-nya yang menggetarkan jiwa.  
Benarkah … _ namja _ini?_

_Perasaan yang tumbuh malam itu….  
Bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya?_

_Kata ‘cinta’ atau ‘nafsu’ kurang tepat untuk mewakili apa yang ku rasakan.  
Aku barangkali bisa menyebutnya kecemburuan, atau mungkin keinginan … dan terlebih lagi, kebutuhan._

_Beberapa bulan berselang semenjak malam itu, dan ku rasa hidup bersama Yunho bagaikan mimpi._  
Bagaimana Yunho sanggup mengubah hidupku yang kejam menjadi semacam ilusi yang begitu menyenangkan, dan aku telah masuk begitu dalam, hingga terkadang terasa menyilaukan.  
Bahkan sampai sekarang adakalanya aku merasa cemas….  
Tak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba, aku merasa tak akan mampu untuk meraihnya.

 

 

“Aku harap kita bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih besar.”

“ _Bathtub_ terlalu sempit, _eoh_?” _Bukankah selama ini tidak masalah?_

“Bukan itu, maksudku tempat konser!

Astaga, mengapa pikiran kekasihnya itu selalu mengarah ke sana. Kalau saja ia punya kekuatan untuk bangun, ia pasti sudah menjitak kepalanya. Ia bahkan masih terlalu malas hanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal.

“Kita sudah punya banyak penggemar sekarang.”

“Aa.”

“Omong-omong soal Tabi, apa maksudnya tadi?” Jaejoong mengubah posisi tidurnya agar bisa memandang Yunho yang berbaring di sisi ranjang yang lain, “Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Kelihatannya sangat serius. Apa tentang _band_?”

“Kebotakan adalah masalah serius. Untung rambutnya masih bisa tumbuh.”

Jaejoong mendengus karena tak puas dengan jawaban Yunho.

“Baiklah aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri dari Tabi,” desisnya sembari meraih _bathrobe_ -nya dan cepat-cepat bangun untuk memakainya, “Lagipula sudah waktunya untuk mengambil obatku.”

“Tak bisa hidup tanpa itu, eh? Dasar pecandu.”

“ _Dammit_! Maksudku _pill_ —pil pencegah kehamilan!” Jaejoong mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Yunho yang masih bermalasan di bantalnya. “Kau sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku lupa meminumnya. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya agar kau mengerti kalau aku tak mau hamil?”

Yunho tampak tak acuh dan masih betah untuk membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Di luar salju masih turun deras, namun selimut yang hanya menutupi sebatas pinggangnya tak membuatnya dingin lantaran pemanas di kamarnya.

“Lagipula apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau kita punya bayi?”

“Tentu saja kita akan membesarkannya,” jawab Yunho tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal. “Aku bekerja keras selama ini, jadi aku punya cukup uang. Punya satu atau dua anak tak akan masalah.”

“Tak masalah buatmu, tapi tidak denganku.”

_GREP_

Yunho menarik Jaejoong yang hendak meninggalkan pembaringannya. Ia kembali membawanya berada di bawah naungan tubuhnya.

“Boo….”

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong terpasung oleh pesona seorang Jung Yunho. Dengan penuh perasaan ia merengkuh kepala Yunho yang berada di dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan rengkuhan Yunho menjadi lebih kuat.

“… aku … akan pergi ke Seoul.”

Dalam sekejap Jaejoong seolah kehilangan kekuatannya, kedua lengannya melemas. Ia tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, sampai Yunho menatap tepat di kedua matanya yang terbeliak.

“Mulai sekarang kau bisa menjalani hidupmu sesuka hatimu.”

 

 

“Seoul? Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan studi _Hyung_? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang pengacara?”

Apa-apaan _leader_ -nya itu. Seusai wisuda ia dipanggil ke tepi pantai dekat sekolahnya hanya untuk mendengar bahwa pria itu akan segera meninggalkan Busan, untuk pergi ke ibu kota.

“Kau tidak menyimak ucapanku, _eoh_?” desis Seunghyun setelah mengembuskan asap rokoknya, “Ini tentang Yunho, bukan aku.”

“Eh?”

“Apa kau masih ingat? Saat kami masih di _band_ lama bersama Yunho juga, _band_ ini selalu menjadi rival kami, Phoenix.”

“Ah, Feniks? _Band_ yang lagu-lagunya aneh, tapi vokalisnya sangat cantik—awalnya aku tak percaya kalau dia _namja_.”

“Kita sering _hang out_ bersama mereka untuk minum-minum. Sekitar dua tahun lalu mereka menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan rekaman, jadi semua personel pergi ke Seoul. Dan tidak lama lagi mereka akan melakukan debut mayor.”

“Wow, mengagumkan, mereka hebat.”

“Sayang sekali saat debut sudah dikonfirmasi, terjadi perdebatan yang membuat gitaris mereka meninggalkan _band_. Itulah kenapa mereka mengharapkan Yunho untuk bergabung dengan mereka sebagai pengganti.”

“Ta-tapi—”

“Pagi ini Yunho akan pergi ke Seoul untuk bertemu produser mereka. Dia sudah memperdengarkan rekaman permainan gitarnya, tapi mereka juga ingin bertemu langsung dengannya. Jadi ku rasa mereka sudah memutuskannya.”

“Tunggu—”

“Dia belum pindah, besok dia akan pulang sebentar.”

“Tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul, bukan? Lantas bagaimana dengan BEAST? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bukankah kita sudah membuatnya besar selama satu setengah tahun ini? Kita sudah berusaha keras untuk sampai di tahap ini—”

“Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, banyak _bassist_ di sekitar sini. Kita bisa mendapatkan _member_ baru secepatnya.”

Mendadak Changmin merasakan lemas di kakinya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pasir.

“Aku belum bisa menerima ini,” erangnya sembari memukulkan tabung ijazahnya ke kepalanya yang mendadak pening, “Entah kenapa aku merasa dikhianati.”

“Bukankah lebih sia-sia kalau membiarkan Yunho tetap di sini? Kesempatan seperti ini tak tentu datang dua kali. Dia punya kemampuan, dan mereka mengakuinya.”

“Tapi kita juga bisa pergi ke Seoul bersama Yunho, dan menjadi _band_ profesional. Bukan cuma mereka yang bisa debut mayor!”

“ _Mian_ , tapi aku tidak berencana untuk mengabdikan diriku pada musik, terlalu berisiko. Selain itu, meskipun kita pindah ke Seoul, Yunho tetap akan menjadi _member_ Phoenix.”

“Kenapa seperti itu?” Changmin mulai kesal.

“Kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk debut,” jawab Seunghyun tenang sambil menyulut rokok keduanya.

“Bukankah kita mengusahakan yang terbaik selama ini?”

“Tak peduli seberapa keras kita mencoba, kita tidak pernah sampai di titik itu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi pada Yunho. Dia sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Jadi sudah sepantasnya dia tak menyiakannya.”

“Tapi … meski debut Feniks sudah ditetapkan, siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau mereka akan sukses.”

“Mereka akan baik-baik saja. _Band_ itu memiliki tampilan dan suara yang tak diragukan, kalau bersama Yunho mereka akan lebih kuat.”

“Tapi—”

“Kau belum menyerah juga, _eoh_?! Kalau kau ingin pergi ke Seoul, pergi saja! Tapi jangan ganggu Yunho.” Seunghyun berbalik untuk menghadap Changmin, “Kau pewaris resort milik keluargamu, jadi kalau kau tidak sukses di musik, ku rasa tidak akan menjadi masalah untukmu. Jadi bangunlah dari mimpi indahmu untuk menjadi seorang pro. Bukankah selama ini _band_ hanya bagian dari hobimu?”

“Tapi … bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Apakah Yunho akan mencampakkan Jaejoong?”

“Pertanyaan bodoh.”

Bagaikan api terpercik minyak, Changmin bangkit dan meraih kerah Seunghyun, “Kalau begitu apa Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong bersamanya?!”

“Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Bocah? Jaejoong bukan kucing Yunho. Dia kuat dan mandiri. Jika dia ingin pergi dengan Yunho, dia pasti pergi. Jaejoong sendiri yang harus memutuskan. Yunho pun sudah paham akan hal itu.”

Perlahan Changmin melepaskan cengkeramannya di mantel Seunghyun. Ia merasa bersalah telah bersikap kurang ajar.

“Tapi kalau Jaejoong juga pergi ke Seoul, BEAST tentu akan bubar.”

Changmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya begitu mendengar penuturan Seunghyun. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam, membuat deburan ombak semakin jelas terdengar.

“Lalu aku juga akan keluar. Ini akan menyedihkan, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau harus mencari personel baru, Min,” lanjut Seunghyun sebelum meninggalkan Changmin seorang diri.

 

 

 _“Min, kau mau bergabung dengan_ band _kami?” tawar Yunho sore itu, saat ia dan Seunghyun menyanggupi ajakan Changmin untuk_ refreshing _di resort milik keluarga Shim yang berada di dekat pantai._

 _“Eh? Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan_ band _-mu sebelumnya?”_

 _“Bubar,” jawab Yunho dengan santainya, “Mereka malas, sering bolos latihan, dan_ pabo _.”_

_“Bukankah kau bermain gitar waktu di SMP?” sambung Seunghyun, “Yunho bilang permainanmu bagus. Jadi sayang kalau kau berhenti.”_

_Changmin merasa tersanjung karena kakak kelas yang ia kagumi mengakui kemampuannya._

_“Aku bisa pegang_ bass _, dan kau jadi gitaris,” timpal Yunho._

_“Aku mau!” Changmin tak perlu banyak pertimbangan untuk mengambil keputusan._

_“Tapi kau kurang berlatih selama ini? Apa bisa?”_

_“Tentu saja, mulai sekarang aku akan berlatih setiap hari di rumah. Aku tahu semua lagu Yunho_ Hyung _. Aku juga punya lagu ciptaanku sendiri,” sahut Changmin berapi-api._

_“Baiklah, sudah diputuskan.”_

_“Terus bagaimana dengan vokal? Siapa vokalisnya?”_

_“Itulah masalahnya sekarang, mungkin vokalis_ yeoja _akan lebih baik.”_

_“Kalau dia bisa bernyanyi saja sudah bagus.” Seunghyun menambahkan, “Kalau dia juga cantik, itu lebih baik.”_

_“Changmin, cari seorang_ yeoja _,” komando Yunho ala diktator, “temukan_ yeoja _untuk bernyanyi bersama kita, yang cantik.”_

 _Changmin menyipitkan matanya, “_ Aish _, jangan seenaknya. Lagipula bicara soal_ yeoja _, bagaimana dengan mereka yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatianmu? Kau pernah mengencani mereka, bukan?”_

 _“_ Paboya _, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menjadi bagian dari_ band _. Yang ada mereka cuma bisa merepotkan, dan membuat masalah.”_

_“Ku kira tak masalah kalau kau mencintai mereka.”_

_Yunho terkekeh, “Cinta kau bilang?”_

_“Teruslah menertawakan cinta, dan cinta akan membuatmu menangis,” tutur Seunghyun yang membuat sang ‘adik’ terdiam._

_“Minnie, ada temanmu yang datang, Kim-_ sshi _!” teriak seorang wanita dari lantai bawah, “Apa dia boleh langsung naik ke kamarmu?”_

_“Ah, tentu, suruh dia masuk.”_

_“Kim-_ sshi _? Apa dia_ yeoja _?” tanya Seunghyun._

_“Eh?”_

_“Cantik?” timpal Yunho._

_“Aa … Yunho Hyung sudah pernah bertemu dengannya.”_

_Kehadiran orang lain di sana membuat tiga_ namja _itu mengalihkan fokus ke ambang pintu._

_“Nah, itu Jaejoong,” tambah Changmin._

_Sesaat_ namja _cantik itu terdiam, terlebih begitu bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. Ini merupakan pertemuan keduanya dengan sang_ bassist _. Saat angin laut membelai kulit pada pertengahan musim panas yang menyengat._

 _“Minnie, aku cuma mau mengembalikan CD-mu—_ gomawo _,” ucap Jaejoong sembari mengangsurkan kaset video_ band _Sex Pistols kepada sang tuan rumah, “Aku pulang.”_

_“Huh?” Belum sempat ia berkata-kata lagi, Jaejoong sudah beringsut meninggalkan kamarnya, “Oi, Jae!”_

_Ia yang hendak beranjak, didahului oleh Yunho, “Apa kalian pernah berkaraoke bersama? Dia bisa bernyanyi?”_

_“Hm … begitulah, suaranya bagus.”_

_“Baiklah, dengan ini sudah ditetapkan.”_

_“Eh?” Changmin terlambat untuk menahan Yunho yang mulai berlari meninggalkan kamarnya, “Ta-tapi—Jaejoong itu …_ namja _….”_

_“Hah?” Tanpa sengaja Seunghyun menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya ke meja._

_Sejak hari itu … Yunho seakan membebaskanku dari gravitasi…._  
Dan aku seperti melayang tinggi ke langit.  
Tinggi.  
Lebih tinggi.  
Semakin tinggi….

_Bagaikan gemuruh laut, hatiku seolah kian meluap … dipenuhi berbagai rasa yang ingin ku ungkapkan._

_“Jae, jadilah vokalis di_ band _kami.”_

_Perasaan yang meluap berangsur menjadi cinta._

_Tetapi aku tidak bernyanyi demi Yunho.  
Aku bernyanyi untuk diriku sendiri, bahkan hingga kini…._

 

 

_TUK_

“Tsk,” decih Jaejoong karena kegiatannya terganggu.

Changmin menggelar gulungan ijazah yang baru saja dipukulkannya ke kepala Jaejoong. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan oleh penjaga perpustakaan tersebut.

“Bagaimana, bagaimana? Kau iri?” ucapnya bangga. “Lihat ini juga, kancing seragamku habis terjual,” imbuhnya sambil membusungkan dada, “Apa kau bisa menebak berapa harga kancing pertama seorang gitaris BEAST?”

“Pulang saja kau, Bocah. Aku sibuk.”

“Sibuk apanya. Cuma kita berdua di sini.”

“Karena aku tadi sedang baca buku, dan kau sudah menggangguku! Kau juga harusnya sesekali baca buku, jangan cuma _manhwa_!”

Dengan tak acuh Changmin berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku.

“Aku sudah mendengar tentang Yunho. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan pergi ke Seoul bersama Yunho?”

Jaejoong terkekeh. “Jadi kau datang ke sini untuk menghentikanku, _eoh_? Kau takut kesepian tanpa aku?” godanya.

“Pergilah ke Seoul. Aku akan pergi juga.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kita bisa mendapatkan _member_ baru di Seoul. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat sejauh mana kita bisa melangkah jika bersama? Aku tahu untuk melakukan debut mayor tidak mudah, tapi seharusnya kita tidak menyerah seperti ini, kita masih bisa mencoba. Aku percaya dengan suaramu.”

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar penuturan Changmin.

“Aku tidak mau bermain gitar untuk vokalis lain. Top _Hyung_ juga sama, kalau kau tidak ada, dia akan keluar, dan BEAST tentu akan bubar.”

_Jangan katakan itu….  
Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin ku dengar dari Yunho._

Changmin terkesiap begitu melihat Jaejoong menitikkan air mata. Jaejoong yang dikenalnya adalah pribadi yang kuat. Ia bahkan baru melihatnya menangis.

“ _Gomawo_ , Min … tapi aku tidak akan pergi.”

“Kenapa?” Tanpa sadar Changmin menggebrak meja Jaejoong. “Apa kau akan putus dengan Yunho? Meski kau tidak satu _band_ dengan Yunho, kau bisa tinggal bersamanya.”

“Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!”

“Jae, itu tidak masalah.” Changmin bersimpuh di dekat kursi yang diduduki Jaejoong, sedangkan _namja_ cantik itu masih menunduk menahan tangisannya.

“Yunho tak akan keberatan kalau kau ikut dengannya. Casanova seperti dirinya bisa begitu setia padamu selama ini, dia benar-benar mencintaimu.”

“Aku tahu….”

“Kau tahu itu, tapi kenapa—”

“Karena hidupku tidak seharusnya hanya berputar di sekitar Yunho! Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi.”

“Karena itu ayo pergi ke Seoul!”

“Tidak sekarang.”

“Kenapa tidak?!” erang Changmin frustrasi, “Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu!”

“Kalau aku pergi sekarang, aku pasti akan tinggal bersama Yunho. Aku tidak bisa.”

“Bukankah tak masalah tinggal bersamanya?”

“Dan aku hanya akan menjadi kesekian jika dibandingkan dengan vokalis barunya. Pasti aku hanya akan memasak sup untuknya dan menunggunya pulang ke rumah, sampai tak ada waktu untuk berlatih. Aku tidak mau, itu akan sangat memalukan.”

Changmin menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua lengan yang ia lipat di meja.

“Aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi. Aku akan terus benyanyi meski tanpa Yunho, dengan kemauanku sendiri, hingga aku bisa lebih percaya diri. Jadi suatu hari, meskipun sendiri, aku akan pergi ke Seoul.”

Jaejoong memberikan senyumnya pada Changmin yang tampak terpuruk, “ _Mian_ , tapi sampai hari itu, tetaplah di sisiku, Minnie.”

Changmin kembali sumringah, “Kau tidak bisa bernyanyi tanpa aku sebagai gitaris, bukan?”

“Tidak juga,” jawab Jaejoong cuek.

“Kau pasti tidak bisa—”

“Bisa saja,” potongnya lagi yang kemudian kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

Jaejoong terkekeh geli, dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat bibir Changmin yang mengerucut lantaran mencibirnya.

 

 

_Aku dan Yunho mulai bersama tepat di hari Natal, satu tahun setengah sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Saat itu kami dalam perjalanan pulang selepas konser. Di atas tembok laut yang berselimut salju, kami tertawa bersama, bermain lempar salju layaknya bocah. Lebih tepatnya aku yang melontarinya bola salju, sedangkan ia masih duduk tenang di sisi tembok yang lain, menyulut rokok favoritnya, dan hanya sesekali menyambung tawaku._

_“Wow, ini kue buatan sendiri,” ujarku riang begitu membuka salah satu kotak pemberian_ fans _, berisi_ cake _stroberi kesukaanku yang dipermanis ucapan selamat Natal untukku, membuatku merasa begitu istimewa. Lantas aku mencolek sedikit krim putihnya dengan jari telunjukku._

 _“Bagaimana kalau itu beracun? Bisa jadi itu dari salah seorang_ fans _-ku?”_

 _Ucapan Yunho cukup membuat nyaliku menciut. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau aku dan Yunho memiliki hubungan melebihi sebatas rekan satu_ band _. Dan aku tidak bisa pura-pura tak tahu kalau_ fans _Yunho seringkali menatapku dengan pandangan sinis._

_“Kalau begitu kau coba dulu,” kataku malas, “Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia karena dibunuh penggemar gilamu.”_

_“Aku tidak butuh.”_

_Aku cukup sedih mendengar jawabannya, entah mengapa. Namun kejadian selanjutnya menghampiriku dengan begitu tiba-tiba, hingga aku tak sempat untuk sekadar memejamkan mata. Dan di malam itu untuk pertama kalinya kami membagi ciuman di bawah guyuran salju._

_“Dengan ini, tak masalah jika aku mati,” ucapnya sebelum mengulum jariku yang berlumur krim._

_Aku merasa bisa mati karena terlampau bahagia._  
Aku menginginkan Yunho.  
Aku begitu menginginkannya, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya.  
Sejak malam itu, dan selalu….

_Tak lama berselang kami tinggal berdua. Yunho memberiku kebahagiaan dalam bernyanyi. Ia mengajariku bermain gitar, dan memberikan harapan dalam hidupku._

_Layaknya lotus—bunga bersih dan tidak ternoda yang muncul dari air yang kotor dan hitam, mengingatkan bahwa orang kota ataupun desa yang bagaimanapun suramnya saat ini, selalu ada harapan di masa datang._

_Namun apa yang sudah ku lakukan untuk Yunho?_

_Mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti bernyanyi, dan pindah ke Seoul bersama Yunho. Demi Yunho. Memasak untuknya setiap hari, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Juga melahirkan anak-anak untuknya._

_Haruskah aku melakukan itu?_

_Untuk kami berdua yang tidak memiliki keluarga, membangun rumah tangga sama saja dengan mewujudkan mimpi terliar._

_Namun, apakah itu akan lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku bahagia?_

 

 

“Cuma itu yang kau bawa?” Changmin hanya melihat sarung gitar saat mengantar keberangkatan Yunho di stasiun.

“Begitulah, aku cuma butuh gitar dan rokok untuk bertahan hidup,” jawab Yunho santai seraya mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

“ _Aish_ , barang-barangnya sudah dikirim ke Seoul melalui jasa pindah rumah,” sanggah Jaejoong sembari melirik Yunho, “katanya terlalu berat, dan kau tahu sendiri kalau dia tak suka repot.”

“Mulai sekarang aku tak bisa selalu di dekatmu lagi, untuk membawakan barang-barangmu,” gumam Changmin yang tak menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

“Aku bisa menerka kalau orang-orang yang nantinya berada di dekat Yunho akan mengalami nasib yang sama buruknya denganmu,” timpal Seunghyun berkelakar. Ia tahu kalau biasanya Changmin selalu melakukannya dengan senang hati. Meskipun tak pernah diungkapkan secara gamblang, Changmin begitu mengagumi seorang Jung Yunho.

Lantas atensinya beralih pada Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu semakin menawan dengan _coat_ merah, mantel yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho. Namun gurat kesusahan hatinya tak begitu saja dapat disamarkan oleh senyumannya.

“Sudah waktunya,” lirih Jaejoong, menyadarkan ketiga orang lainnya kalau waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Stasiun mulai sepi, dan dapat dipastikan bel keberangkatan akan segera berbunyi.

Alih-alih mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Yunho menyerahkan bekas rokoknya kepada Changmin sebelum menggandeng Jaejoong memasuki gerbong.

“Uhuk, uhuk!” Changmin yang tak terbiasa merokok pun jadi terbatuk.

Sedangkan Seunghyun memilih untuk membalikkan badannya daripada melihat keberangkatan Yunho yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Keduanya dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama sebelum ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Choi, sehingga hubungannya dengan Yunho bukan hanya sebagai rekan satu _band_.

Di bagian belakang gerbong yang sepi, Jaejoong dan Yunho berbagi ciuman memilukan. Tangisannya pecah bersamaan dengan dering nyaring bel keberangkatan kereta. Tanpa sepatah kata ia berlari meninggalkan Yunho, tepat sebelum pintu gerbong ditutup.

Sambil menahan tangis Changmin mengejar kereta yang mulai melaju pelan. Dari jendela kereta, ia bisa melihat Yunho yang menunduk di kursinya dengan berurai air mata.

 

 

_Aku hidup bersama Yunho selama setahun lebih tiga bulan. Pada awal musim semi di mana salju belum sepenuhnya mencair … hubungan kami berakhir._

_Kami tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi kami tahu kalau perpisahan itu juga menjadi akhir bagi hubungan kami. Tak ada alasan untuk menelepon atau menulis surat. Karena rasanya akan tetap sia-sia jika kami tidak dapat merengkuh satu sama lain._

_Kesepian karena tidak bisa mendengar suara Yunho … aku merasakannya begitu kuat saat malam menjelang. Tak ada yang bisa mengerti seberapa dalam sunyi yang ku rasakan._

 

 

“ _Merry Christmas_! BEAST _imnida_!”

Hingga sekarang, adakalanya aku menyesal, terlebih di malam bersalju seperti saat ini. Hidup tanpa Yunho terasa begitu biasa. Kami pun tak memiliki _bassist_ tetap, belum ada yang bisa menggantikan Yunho. Dan aku pikir, waktu yang ku lalui bersama Yunho adalah mimpi, dan sekarang aku harus terbiasa menjalani hidupku seperti sediakala, tak ubahnya sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Lebih kurang sudah satu tahun sembilan bulan aku berpisah dengan Yunho. _Billboard_ yang memuat fotonya kerap ku lihat di stasiun, bersama ketiga personel lainnya, namun bukan kami. Dan ia memiliki vokalis yang begitu memikat di _band_ barunya, yang selama ini menyanyikan lagu-lagunya.

Hanya satu harapanku di malam yang sedingin ini, agar ia tetap merasa hangat….

Malam ini aku kembali merasakannya … kesepian tanpa dirinya. Flat milik Yunho terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tak terasa pandanganku memburam begitu membuka kotak pemberian Karam selepas konser tadi. Isinya sebuah cake stroberi yang ku suka.

“Manis….”

Untuk ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh di akhir Januari nanti, aku akan bekerja keras agar bisa membeli hadiah untuk diriku sendiri.

Sebuah tiket menuju Seoul.

Yang harus ku bawa hanya gitarku dan sebungkus rokok.

 

 

 **TBC?** **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> You laugh at love … but love will make you cry.
> 
> Adaptations of anime/manga NANA (Ai Yazawa)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
